1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an exercise device and methods for use. More particularly, a first aspect of the present invention relates to an exercise device, which has loads applied by both a vacuum cylinder and a flywheel. This first aspect of the present invention is useful in zero or micro gravity for simulating lifting weights under normal gravity conditions and also has terrestrial application advantages. A second aspect of the present invention relates to an exercise device, which has a vacuum cylinder and a load adjusting armbase assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous exercise devices have been designed and are on the market. The vast majority of these devices are designed for normal gravity conditions. For example, many devices have been developed of the “weight type” wherein weights are employed in the resistance to the exertion of muscular force. Perhaps the simplest of these are barbells, but a host of machines of this type have been developed which employ weight stacks of a variety of types against which muscular force is exerted in exercising to achieve or maintain muscular development. Machines of the “weight type” suffer from several common deficiencies, which detract from their desirability.
Such machines are normally rather cumbersome and expensive. They do not possess the fidelity of adjustability (i.e., they are limited to the weight stack increments). Perhaps the most obvious aspect of these types of devices is that they are very heavy due to the inherent nature of the use of weight stacks.
The following patents disclose prior art efforts related to the above-described and/or other problems and studies:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,257,593, issued May 24, 1981, to Keiser discloses an exercising device that employs pneumatics in creating resistance to the muscular force exerted during the exercising operation. Keiser's pneumatic system includes an external source of compressed gas, such as compressed air, a reservoir having an internal chamber of adjustable capacity connecting in receiving relation to the gas from the external source, and a means for selecting the volume of the gas in the reservoir.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/945,026, filed Aug. 31, 2001, to Keiser discloses an exercising device that employs pneumatics in creating resistance to the muscular force exerted during an exercising operation that permits upper and lower body musculature to be exercised simultaneously. Keiser's pneumatic system includes a major and minor pneumatic cylinder assembly, an air compressor, an air compressor accumulator, and pneumatic circuit for interconnectivity purposes. As with '593 to Keiser, this design relies on an external source of compressed gas and a gas reservoir.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/931,142, filed Aug. 16, 2001, to Colosky Jr., et al. discloses a gravity-independent exercise unit designed for use in micro gravity, or on the ground, as a means by which to counter muscle atrophy and bone degradation due to disuse or misuse. Colosky's exercise device utilizes at least one modular resistive “pack,” each pack containing at least one constant force torque spring. Each torque spring is “wound up” upon a separate storage drum within the pack and each spring is attached to a single output drum. Each output drum is attached to an output shaft and each output shaft is mechanically connected to a cable drum. There is also a series of mechanical selection devices to select the amount of resistance. The unit is compact and of low mass. However, the complexity and number of internal mechanisms necessary for Colosky's design is less than optimal. Hence, maintenance issues arise, particularly in a micro gravity environment wherein it is undesirable to have a large number of internal parts with the potential of these parts “floating” around in an unmanageable manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,226,867, issued Jul. 13, 1993, to Beal discloses a user-manipulated modular exercise machine with two reel assemblies, each including a spirally-wound spring with applies to the real a reactive torque of changing magnitude as the reel rotates in response to pulling input forces applied to a pull-cord by the user. A cam-operated spring compensating mechanism provides for essentially a constant force during operations in various exercise modes.
There are a number of shortcomings with the prior art exercise devices, and particularly those designed for use in zero or micro gravity. Exercise devices for use in space should be compact with minimal mass and mechanical parts, provide for a large number of different exercises, be adjustable for different loads, be adjustable for different sized individuals, operate for long periods with minimal maintenance, and produce a measurable constant force during exercise. Also, it is preferred that the exercise device simulates exercising under normal gravity conditions wherein all of the aforementioned characteristics are applicable. Prior art exercise devices have failed to meet these criteria.